


Spock's Halloween Message

by PansexualAlienDisaster



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, Creative liberties taken, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, Halloween, Jim's past mentioned, M/M, October, but like not much just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexualAlienDisaster/pseuds/PansexualAlienDisaster
Summary: Spock realizes Kirk doesn't seem too keen for Halloween. He does what he can to change that. Short and sweet. (I have never written anything before this)





	Spock's Halloween Message

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T OWN Star Trek or ANY of the characters. I just wrote this story. I hope you enjoy it! Short and sweet for our Starfleet Boys.

October 31st, for Jim Kirk, had never been something too special.

When he was little, it was listening to other excited kids at school talk about their costumes and going trick-or-treating with friends. He had only gone once himself, when Sam snuck them out after their step-father passed out drunk. Their costumes were made from their bedsheets, and many people had closed up by then, but it was still fun. 

When he was finally into Starfleet and higher education outside of his house, most Halloween nights were spent at crazy parties he could hardly remember the next morning. 

So, in short, Halloween was hardly more than a moral booster for his crew, and a night in his quarters for himself.

Jim was making his rounds on the deck towards the end of the shift. Everyone had an excited energy for it to end, so they could finally start on the festivities of tonight. 

“Do you have a costume picked out for tonight yet, Chekov?” Sulu whispered. They weren’t doing much other than star-mapping, but they were still on duty so it wouldn’t do to be caught chattering. 

“Of course! I am going as a robot Andorian. I even went and made the antennae!” Chekov excitedly whispered back. Despite their attempt to be quiet, Chekov didn’t really have that in his skill set. The boredom of star-mapping was wearing on everyone waiting to be let off for the holiday. 

“Someone’s awfully crafty.” Nyota pitched in, “I’m going as a Klingon Empress. Truly a character to be feared.”

“What about you captain? Are you going tonight?” Chekov asked. Kirk took a seat back in his chair and put his head on his hand. He hadn’t really thought about what to wear. 

“I’m not so sure if I’ll be there tonight very long Chekov, I have a lot of paperwork after our recent mission that I still have to do….” He trailed off as he thought about what he could wear if he was made to go, if only for a bit.

“And what about you Spock? Were you going to go?” Sulu turned slightly away from his star-mapping to fully join the conversation of the now entirely distracted crew. 

“Halloween is not a holiday celebrated on Vulcan, and I had not planned on attending Mr. Sulu.” Spock replied before returning his attention to the science station. The shift came to an end, and after Kirk had dismissed everyone he went over to the lift himself. 

“Captain, since you are not going to the festivities tonight, I was wondering if you would be available for our usual chess match at 1800 hours?” Spock asked once the lift doors had closed.

“I’m afraid not Mr. Spock, I made some plans with Bones today, after I get through my dreaded physical.” He responded.

“Is Dr. McCoy also not planning on going to the party?” Spock turned slightly towards Kirk, eyes not leaving the doors.

“Nah Bones will go, I just prefer having medical checkups when fewer people are in the medbay. I figured it was a good night to quick pop in when everyone was get it over with quickly.” Kirk sent a glance to Spock before the lift doors opened, “this is my stop, I’ll see you tomorrow for Alpha shift.”

As Spock watched Kirk’s retreating form, he couldn’t shake the feeling of something being off. Humans usually like holidays, why does he not seem to want to partake in this one? Spock shook it off. It would do him no good at all to fret over such little things all the time. Jim was only his captain, and he wouldn’t care for the ‘mother-henning’. Not to mention it was also very un-Vulcan like. 

He finally reached the door to his quarters, and he told himself it was just part of his job as being First Officer to keep the captain healthy, as he turned and got back on the lift to medbay.

“Hey Bones! You still here?” Jim called once he entered. 

“Just in my office with some final reports Jim,” came the reply. Jim walked into the medbay office and took the seat opposite of the desk. He didn’t actually have a physical, and he really had nothing to talk to Bones about. He just hated feeling alone and sad on a holiday. 

“Something on your mind Jim? You look like a nervous rabbit sittin’ there like that.” Bones said looking up from his paperwork and setting his pad down. “Holiday blues? I can break out the good stuff if you want.”

“No, I’m good for now. I don’t think being drunk and melancholy go very well together.” Jim responded with a sigh.

“Hasn’t stopped you before.” Bones didn’t move to get up though, just leaned forward on the table a bit. 

Spock had arrived at the medbay, but found he couldn’t enter. What about Halloween could be making the captain so upset? 

“I know Bones. I guess I just need a Halloween where I remember something. Maybe something good, or neutral. I don’t know. All I can think about is how it was when I was younger. I don’t know how to enjoy something when I have no good memories for it.” Jim explained. 

“Why don’t you spend time with that damned hobgoblin you won’t stop mooning over. He doesn’t celebrate Halloween either, kind of a win-win situation isn't it?”

“Come on Bones, there is no way he feels anything back. The last thing I need is to waste my night with my stupid emotions. I won’t be very good company like this anyhow, and Spock won’t want emotions thrown on his Vulcan soul either. I should just let him be for one night. I’m going to head back to my quarters for some late night reports, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Don’t forget to actually get some sleep Jim-boy. Coffee and bagels don’t replace a good eight hours. I’m not afraid to pull my medical rank on a captain who can’t even manage his own time.” McCoy called to deaf ears as Jim was heading out.

Spock could have sworn he stopped breathing in that moment. Jim...feels something for him? He has been feeling the same thing Spock has been trying relentlessly to tamp down? He heard Jim leaving the med office and hurried off to the lift, as much as a Vulcan can hurry while maintaining some composure. I am going to do something about this once I get my thoughts sorted out in my quarters with some meditation.

Kirk walked through his door and sat heavily in his desk chair. Letting out a long sigh he pushed his fingers through his hair and set about getting his pad on and opening the reports from the latest mission. He spent about an hour on it before submitting his final report to Spock so he could look it over before they sent it to the fleet. Just as he was shutting down for an early rest, his pad buzzed with a message from Spock. Done so soon? Maybe I already messed up. I am not in the right mindset for this at all He thought as he swiped it open.

Shock. 

To say Jim Kirk had never been so surprised in his life would be the only way to describe this moment. Just how had Spock of all people found something like this to send him. What did it mean? Was someone messing with him?

On his pad. His most recent message from Spock was a pie chart. It was 100% filled pink and the title read “What I want to be for Halloween”. The key read [pink]=yours.

What the Hell? Did Bones and I really end up drinking? Is this real? Did I pass out at my desk doing reports? More importantly, what on EARTH does this mean. Just before Jim’s thoughts could keep spiraling into confusion, there was a knock at his door.

“Enter” He called. Spock walked in.

“Captain, I assume you received my message?” Spock raised an eyebrow. His hands held behind him.

“Spock- I- do you- does that mean that- that you meant to send that? Haven’t had any chocolate have you? Did someone hack your pad? Are you feeling alright?” Kirk rapidfire questioned as Spock stood still as usual in front of him. 

“I did indeed mean to send that to you captain. I noticed you weren’t feeling well today and thought it would ‘lift your spirits’, I believe the human phrase is. I have also come to understand you harbor certain...feelings for me. If I am mistaken, please act as if this never happened.” Spock had tightened his hands behind his back and his shoulders were a little stiffer than when he entered. Kirk stared at him in half disbelief half joy. Did Spock like him too?

“Spock does this mean you...also feel something for me?” Kirk asked in disbelief as he walked around his desk to stand closer to Spock.

“Captain-”

“Jim, please just call me Jim when we are talking about something like this Spock.”

“Very well, Jim, I believe that I also have...certain feelings...towards you.” Spock managed to reply. 

“Well Mr. Spock, it seems you have found yourself a costume for Halloween despite not celebrating it.” Jim smiled.

“My mother does, of course, so I have observed the traditions in my youth.” Spock replied. The barest hint of a smile peeking through on his stoic face.

“Well I think I can find something, and, if you are amenable, we could pop over to the Halloween celebration for a bit on deck 4 with the crew?” Kirk practically beamed up at Spock.

“I think that is a good plan, Jim”


End file.
